Reach For The Stars
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Boundaries are not something Puck is familiar with. He's more of a free-range sort of guy. But what happens when he can't decide what he wants to do in the future? He's not one who's very familiar with the ways of the human world, but he'd happily give it all up for a certain girl. Sometimes, all that he has to do is reach for the stars...


"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like stars?"

"Stars? What the heck, where did that question come fro-woah! Where are we going?"

"Outside."

"Why? Does our sudden trip to the backyard have anything to do with your weird star fascination all of a sudden?"

"Shut up, Puck, for like, one second. We're going outside, so stop being a baby and act your age. I want to show you something."

"Are you suggesting that I act like a four-thousand year old prude, because that can be arranged, you know."

"Puck, what the hell-why are you walking so slow?!"

"Don't old people walk slowly?"

"Oh my god, Puck, you're such an idiot. Just come on."

"What's with the star thingy?"

"Just wait."

"You do realize patience is not one of my many virtues, right?"

"Pfft, as if you even have any virtues. Anyways, just hold on until we get to the garden."

"Uggghh, fine."

...

"So, do you like stars?"

"Well, considering you dragged me out here, where it's freezing cold, in the middle of the night, just to watch these shining little dots in the sky, then no, I don't like stars."

"Oh come on, Puck, admit it, you like star-gazing."

"Okay, fine, but only if it's with you. And maybe Daphne. She's slightly more fun than you, you know. Especially in the star-gazing department. Actually, I think she's more fun than you in all the-OW! Okay, I'm sorry, you don't have to hit me so hard. Jeez, woman!"

"Shut up and look up there. You know how the other day Daphne asked you what you wanted to be if you were a normal human? And you said you honestly didn't care, because no matter what, you'd never _really_ be normal, and even if you _did_ have dreams and aspirations for the future, it didn't matter, because all you'd ever be was a trickster?"

"Yeah, I remember. Where is this going, exactly?"

"Somewhere. Be quiet and listen. See those stars, Puck? we have a saying around here. four simple words. Reach. For. The. Stars. That's what you have to do, Puck. Reach for the stars, even if your life's too complicated and messed up. Do what you think is right, and chase your dreams, because one day you'll fall asleep, and you wont have any left."

"Thanks, Grimm. I'll remember that."

"No problem, stinkpot. Let's go inside. I still have to make you pay for dying my hair red."

 **10 years later**

"Hey Grimm! I'm home!"

"I can tell. So, how did it go?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes Puck. Now spill."

"Okay, well, I kinda kicked this other guy in the, um...you know, and they threw me out before I even had a chance to ask them for a job."

"Puck! You moron! Why would you even do that?!"

"Wait, Sabrina! You haven't even heard the other part of the story!"

"Do enlighten me, Puck. As if this could get any worse."

"Well, after I walked around for a bit, I realized that I don't really need a job. My dreams don't include working for some high-grade imbecile who thinks he can own me. I don't need a job. I'm a prince, for crying out loud! We don't need money! You can continue working at that little bakery of yours, but I, however, do not-"

"Puck, I fail to see where this is going."

"Oh, right! Well, the thing is, I don't want a job. What I really want is a...well, you see, I'd really like for us to...to...umm..."

"Puck?"

"..."

"What?"

"I want us to start a family!"

"..."

"Sabrina?"

"..."

"Sabrina? Oh, God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...just forget I even said-"

"You want to have a baby?"

"Um...yes?"

"Well, I kinda had something I wanted to tell you. Preferably after you announced that you'd finally gotten a job, but seeing as though that's not going to happen-"

"Nope."

"-then I guess it's time to come out with it. I'm pregnant."

"What?! With who's child?! It's my brothers', isn't it? That bastard, I'll have his lungs for breakfast, I swear to you! Why didn't you tell me you and Mustard were having a secret affair!? It's exactly like those dramatic soapy things Daphne forces me to watch while you're at work! Where are my keys? I'm going to kill him!"

"Are you done yet?"

"NO! How could you cheat on your own husband, Sabrina? I thought you loved me!"

"Puck, I would never cheat on you. That's disgusting, and with your brother...that's, well, don't get me wrong, Mustard's great, but cheating on you with him is just...eww, no way."

"Wh-What? But...but...but you're pregnant! Wait...does that mean it's, no it can't be mine-"

"It is."

"But how? We...we never, you know... _did it_."

"Puck, it's not a crime. We're married, for God's sake. Anyways, yes we did. Remember that time where you and Jake came back from France and you were pretty homesick so you just kinda attacked me and then, you know, one thing led to another, and, well, here we are!"

"Oh, yeah, that. I remember now. Wait, that mean I'm a father now, doesn't it?"

"Yes Puck. Wee're having a child."

"Oh my God, Oh my God, this is great!"

"Puck, put me down! Yes, it is. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Grimm. Always."

...

"Wait, are you sure the kid's mine?"

 **A Few Months Later**

"Sabrina, are you sure this is my daughter? I swear she has Mustards' nose! I knew it! You have been cheating on me!"

"Puck, you're brothers. You have the same nose."

"Oh, right."

...

"Wait a minute, why does she have ears that look like Peter Pans? Sabrina..."

...

 **THE END! Gosh, that was long.**

 **I just sneezed.**

 **Ignore that. Hey everybody! I hope all is good in the world of fandom, because sorry to say, but I haven't been extremely active. I have been reading works, but not so much reviewing or writing has been going on. To be honest, I have been writing, just not complete stories or one-shots. There's like, dozens of files in my DM with just a few words or a paragraph that hardly makes any sense...at all. My ideas and thoughts and storylines are just all over the place, and I haven't had a good prompt in AAAGGGGEEESSSS. Please send me some. Preferably dark and miserable ones, seeing as though I tend to have more talent writing in the depressing area of fanfiction than the cheesy/romantic one. (Pssst, go check out my previous one-shot! It's the best so far! It's called 'Take Me With You'. I'm so proud of it. i love everyone who took the time to read and review it. You people are my favorite.)**

 **So, you can expect another sad fanfic soon enough. I'm sort of into the whole one-character-dies-the-other-one-suffers sort of shit. It's creepily awesome, and amazing to write.**

 **Chow chow all! I hope everyone's happy with their lives, and if not, this fic is kind of a shout out to all you people who don't know what you want to do with your life. (I'm one of those people. I have no idea what I want to do in the future. Career=UNDECIDED.) It's meant to show all you guys that you CAN reach for the stars, and you need to follow your dreams and do what you want with your future. (Plus, romantic love-struck Puck is just an added bonus.)**

 **Well, I'm off to read my latest book. Anyone read the Broken Love series? I'm up to the second one, and I absolutely love the guy in the story. I have found my newest book-boyfriend. Search it up on Goodreads! Search me up too! PM me if you need anything!**

 **BYEEEE!**

 **:)**


End file.
